Dasar Uchiha
by Slyeranime
Summary: Naruto selingkuh! dan gawatnya Dia bahkan berani membawa selingkuhannya itu pulang bersamanya. apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dalam hal ini? Narusasu one-shot, Gaje, aneh!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, SHO-AI, one-shot

Pair : Narusasu

Enjoy reading…. :)

Dasar Uchiha

By Slyeranime

Seorang uzumaki Naruto berani berselingkuh! Sasuke tahu akan hal ini karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Dia bahkan berani membawa selingkuhannya itu pulang bersamanya menuju rumah yang telah menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya

Apa kekurangan Sasuke sehingga Naruto memilih untuk berselingkuh?

Yah benar. Sasuke memang sering memarahinya, memerintah Naruto sesuka hatinya dan kadang bersikap kasar kepadanya tapi kita lihat dilain sisi Sasuke berasal dari Uchiha, ninja paling elit di konoha selain itu dia pintar bahkan mendekati jenius dan kita semua tahu akan ketampanannya, dapat dipastikan akan ada seribu manusia didunia ini yang tidak segan-segan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke.

Lalu apa alasannya?

Alasan mengapa Naruto memilih berselingkuh dan melupakan segala perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Sasuke?

Naruto rela pergi berlatih keras selama tiga tahun demi menyelamatkan Sasuke dari Orochimaru.

Naruto yang rela membuang harga dirinya dengan bersujud didepan Raikage agar Sasuke dimaafkan.

Dan Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang terus memikirkan Sasuke.

Sungguh aneh…

Walaupun berat dan sulit dipercaya tapi Sasuke telah mengakuinya. Mengakui bahwa ia sedang dimadu. Dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal ini bertahan lama. Yah tepat ketika hari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan pilihan kepada Naruto

"Sekarang aku ingin kau memilih!" Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto, "pilih aku atau selingkuhanmu?"

Alis Naruto terangkat matanya melebar ia benar-benar kaget dengan reaksi Sasuke, "Sasuke, apa kau cemburu?" ada senyuman geli diwajahnya.

"Hah? Apa ini kurang jelas!" kemarahan Sasuke memuncak, "Kau membawa selingkuhanmu pulang kerumah dan bahkan kau tidur bersamanya! Kekasih macam apa yang tidak akan cemburu?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto malah kelihatan senang, "jadi kau benar-benar cemburu?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Mata onyx Sasuke kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

Melihat bahaya yang akan segera menimpanya Naruto langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. "Tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan?" desis Sasuke, "sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?"

"Tentu saja aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku apa lagi?"

"Baiklah jadi sekarang kau harus memilih! Aku atau dia?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "okey aku memilih mu. Tentu saja aku memilihmu." Naruto buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat keraguan diwajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu," Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tajam, "kalau kau masih ingin bersamaku, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Ta-"

"Berjanjilah!"

"Sasuke, jangan begini!"

"Menolak berarti berpisah denganku!"

"Oh baiklah, aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Kau puas?"

"Bagus." Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman yang jarang sekali dikeluarkannya.

Menganggap pembicaraan telah selesai Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan bermaksud membawanya ke kamar, tapi Sasuke segera mendorongnya.

Dengan senyuman yang sama ia berkata, "kau tidur diluar."

"apa? Hei Sasuke ini tidak adil!" Naruto berteriak seraya memandang pintu kamar yang segera tertutup.

Hari-hari mereka berjalan seperti dulu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membicarakan tentang 'selingkuhan Naruto' mereka bertambah dekat dan mesra.

Naruto menghimpit tubuh Sasuke keranjangnya satu tangannya melingkar kepinggang sasuke menopang tubuh Sasuke agar bisa menyatu dengan tubuhnya dan tangan satunya sibuk meraba perut Sasuke. Bibir Naruto berada dileher jenjang Sasuke menghirup aromanya dan memberikan gigitan kecil yang tidak lupa dijilatnya dengan buas.

Sasuke merasakan keanehan ketika lidah Naruto masuk kedalam mulutnya. Semakin lama-semakin aneh.

Bruak

Punggung Naruto menubruk lemari Sasuke dengan heran dan berkata, "apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menendangku?"

Sasuke berdiri dan memberikan tatapan penuh kemarahan kepada Naruto, "Kau tidak menepati janjimu! Kau menipuku!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak menger-"

"Aku bisa merasakannya dari mulutmu!" Sasuke berteriak.

Naruto ternganga matanya melebar dan wajahnya pucat, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Aku hanya…"

"Kita putus!" tegas Sasuke "kita berpisah!"

"Jangan begitu!" Naruto benar-benar panik,"maafkan aku! Sungguh aku menyesal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi! Aku berjanji!"

"Kau sudah berjanji! Dan kau mengingkarinya!"

"Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku berjanji kali ini aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Beri aku satu alasan."

"Baiklah," Naruto berusaha berpikir, "setiap manusia pasti pernah melakukan kesempatan kedualah yang akan memperbaiki semuanya" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke akan mengusirnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak ia sedang menimbang apakah ia akan menerima jawaban Naruto atau malah sebaliknya.

"Tolonglah Sasuke aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu kan?" bujuk Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "kali ini aku memaafkanmu, tapi ingat tidak ada lain kali lagi."

"Bagus!" Naruto bersorak ia berlari kearah Sasuke seraya berkata,"kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

"Tidak!" bentak Sasuke membuat langkah Naruto berhenti, "Kau tidur diluar."

"Apa? Tapi aku benar-benar-"

"Keluar!"

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar.

oioioioioioioioioioioioioioi

"Sasuke, ku tunggu kau diluar." Naruto berteriak,"jangan teralu lama Guru Kakashi dan Sakura menunggu kita."

Naruto menutup pintu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mondar-mandir mencari tas kunainya yang entah hilang kemana. Ia berjalan dari ruang yang satu keruang yang lain, dan ketika ia masuk kegudang ia melihatnya.

"Jadi tanpa sepengetahuanku kau bersembunyi disini?" kata Sasuke, "berani sekali si idiot itu!"

Dipandanginya selingkuhan Naruto selama beberapa menit, lalu didekatinya dan disentuhnya, "aku benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang membuatnya begitu menyukaimu."

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke menariknya dan berjalan keluar gudang bersamanya.

Sudah cukup lama Naruto menunggu Sasuke diluar, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya untuk mencarinya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar, ruang TV, kamar mandi tapi ia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Mulai bingung ia akhirnya menuju ruang makan, disana ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk membelakanginya dan berhadapan dengan…

"Sa-Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto gelagapan. Ia benar-benar panik."Aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tentu aku tidak marah." Kata Sasuke lembut.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah." Senyum Sasuke melebar, "sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Apa?"

"Dia benar-benar hebat! Aku benar-benar kagum! Dia sangat sempurna!"

"Heh?"

"Aku sudah merasakannya," Mata onyx Sasuke berbinar-binar,"dia benar-benar lembut dan nikmat. Membuatku ingin terus merasakannya." Sasuke memandang Naruto seraya mengangkat mangkok didepannya, "RAMEN ICHIRAKU memang yang paling enak tidak heran kau sampai membawanya pulang dan tidur bersamamu."

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke kembali menikmati Ramen Ichiraku yang dulunya adalah selingkuhan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

Dasar Uchiha…

_end_

Okey author nggak bisa bilang apa-apa! (kabur secepat kilat gara-gara takut digebukin sama reader)

review review


End file.
